H.I.V.E. Five
Story John is walking through the hallways of school, sore from his recent collision. Other students whisper as he walks by, some laughing, some with faces of worry. John tries to ignore it, but it’s obvious they’re talking about him. Julie: John! (John looks up, seeing Julie walking towards her.) John: Hey Julie. What’s everyone talking about? Julie: You haven’t seen Harangue’s latest attack on you? John: You know I don’t pay attention to him anymore. Julie: Well, you need to see this. (Julie pulls out an iPad from her backpack, and pulls it up on the screen.) Announcer: And now, Will Harangue! Harangue: (On iPad) Good evening, everyone. Our main focus tonight, is the threat of John Smith finally over? The once most dangerous monster the planet has ever encountered has hit, well, a truck. (It then shifts to a video from a security camera, showing the Violet Offenders making the sharp left turn, and John crashing into the truck.) His vigilante acts of terrorizing innocents seems to be at an end, as he has lost his power to transform into those vicious monsters. You want proof?! He attacked those two men in his human form. Some of you think that he helps us, protects us, but even if that were true, those days are over. Later, we’ll discuss on how much safer Earth will be with John Smith gone. John: (Angry) How’d he get that footage?! Julie: He’s a reporter. His resources must be limitless. But is it true? Can you not transform anymore? John: See for yourself. (He holds up his left arm, and Julie gasps.) Julie: It’s, gone. (Others were watching, and start whispering amongst themselves again.) John: You know what? Forget this. I don’t feel like dealing with this right now. John walks pass Julie, who tries to stop him. He shrugs her off, walking down the hall. Julie looks concerned, but lets him go. John then trips, and falls face first into the floor. Everyone starts pointing and laughing at him, the laughter echoing the halls. The laughter dies down to only a handful of voices. Voice: Yes! Take that, snot! John wakes up face down on the floor, tied up in ropes. John sits up, seeing that he was in a break room similar to in Titans Tower. There was a girl with pink hair by a large computer monitor, while there were several guys on a couch in front of a big screen TV. One of them was a short kid in a green jumpsuit, and a backpack on his back. Another was a large man with long orange hair and black jumpsuit with yellow collars. The third is wearing a red suit that has a mask going over his face, leaving only his mouth visible. There is a division sign on his chest. The fourth has a green helmet on his head, with only one eye. The final guy is dressed in black, with a cape and mask over his face. John: Ugh. That day in school sucked. Where am I? (Then, the girl turns, seeing him awake.) Girl: Well, well. Boys! Our trespasser has woken up! (The others look over, and come over.) Short Kid: You’ve got some nerve, breaking into the hideout of H.I.V.E Five! How’d you get in here anyway? John: Would you believe that I caused a rip in a wormhole that I was traveling through and landed here accidentally? (The kid in black puts his hand to his chin, as if contemplating the thought.) Red Suit Guy: Well, don’t matter too much how he got in. All that matters is that we got him! John: Who are you guys? A hive? Girl: We’re the H.I.V.E. Five! Jinx! Short Guy: Gizmo! Helmet Guy: See-more! This guy is Kyd Wykkyd. (The guy in black nods his head.) Big Guy: Mammoth! Red Suit Guy: And I’m Billy Numerous! John: There’s six of you though. (They all look at each other, as if confused by the statement.) John uses his mana to cut through the rope, and releases a flash of mana, blinding everyone. John dashes past them, when Jinx swings her arm, a light fixture sparking with pink energy. It breaks and falls to the floor, crashing down in front of John, stopping him. John turns, and sees Mammoth charging at him. John jumps out of the way, as Mammoth tears past him, knocking the fixture out of the way. See-More fires lasers from his eyes, John continuing to run away. Then, Billy appears in front of him, splitting into 8 clones. Billy 1: Aw, you’re leaving already? Billy 7: But we’re just about to have fun! John prepares to fire a mana blast, when he hears something mechanical. He sees Gizmo with four mechanical spider legs coming out of his backpack, one of them going to stab him. John rolls and dodges, and creates a mana barrier to stop the charging Billy clones. Then, Kyd Wykkyd appears through a black wormhole, and kicks John in the back. His barrier falls, as pink crescent energy blasts fly forward and hit John square in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. See-more then fires an eye from his helmet, which forms a dome around John, trapping him. See-More: Now that’s a sight for sore eyes. Jinx: Nice work, team. Now, we’ll torture him until we’re done with him. John: Wait! Wait! I mean, is this really impressive? Five guys, and a deadly powerful girl, defeating me like that, is that glorious? (Jinx blushes from the compliment.) Mammoth: He's right. That was a pathetic victory. What do you suggest? John: They’re actually going for this? ''Well, I suggest, uh, one-on-one fights. Gizmo: Ha! Yeah right! Did you you see how we just kicked the snot out of you?! John: I was running, because there are so many of you. Especially with Mr. Numerous here. Billy 3: You here that? He called us a mister. Billy 6: I hear that. John: So I’ll fight each of you one at a time, all in a row with no breaks. If I can win against all of you, I get to leave. See-More: So when you lose one match, you are our prisoner. John: And I get this challenge everyday. So if I beat one of you one day, you could fight me again, another chance to kick my butt. Jinx: Please. As if we are all that stupid! Gizmo: I accept your challenge! You’re going down! Mammoth: As if I would turn down a fight. You’re on! Billy: Whoo-eh! This sounds like a fun thing. Count me in! See-More: I don’t see why not. Could be fun. What do you say, Kyd? (Kyd Wykkyd nods in head, smiling.) Jinx: Ugh! I can’t believe you stupid boys! Fine. You better kick his butt. John: Okay. Now, if you could let me out of here, and if you have an arena kind of place. Maybe a training area. End Scene John is standing in a dome shaped training room, with a observatory above. Gizmo is in the room with him. Gizmo: Alright, snot! Time to take you out for good. I’ll be sure not to kill you, so we can do this again tomorrow. John: Whenever you’re ready. Gizmo’s backpack activates, extending four spider legs. He is high above John, and goes to strike John with one leg. John blocks it with a mana shield, as he takes off running, Gizmo chasing him. John is then pinned against the wall, as he turns to see Gizmo over him. Gizmo: Nowhere to run now, snot! (Gizmo goes to strike with a spider leg, when John closes his eyes.) John: '''Azarath Metrion Zinthos! '(John glows green, and transforms into Jury Rigg. He dodges the spider leg, climbing up it. The others are stunned at the transformation.) Jinx: He’s a Titan?! Billy: Whoo-eh! Kicking his butt will be that much more fun. Jury Rigg: BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK! (He makes it to Gizmo’s backpack, and rapidly messes with it. The spider legs then break apart, as Gizmo falls to the ground, knocked out cold.) Who’s next?! (Jury Rigg reverts.) John: Now that you know, I expect you guys to bring your A-game. (Mammoth then comes crashing down from above.) Mammoth: You want to fight, Titan? You’ll get one! (Mammoth charges forward, swinging his fist at John. John turns into Rath, catching the fist.) Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, MAMMOTH! YOU’RE ABOUT TO BECOME EXTINCT! AND THEN YOU’RE GOING DOWN! Mammoth swings his other fist, which Rath catches. Rath then kicks Mammoth away, and goes to punch him. Mammoth tackles Rath, lifts him and slams him into the wall. Rath pushes Mammoth away, punching Mammoth several times, knocking him back. Mammoth punches the ground, creating a shockwave that launches Rath into the air. He lands on the wall, and Rath pushes off, dive bombing Mammoth. Mammoth is slammed into the ground. Rath then lifts Mammoth by the leg, and starts spinning him. Rath: URAGH! SEISMIC TOSS! (Rath throws Mammoth, and he goes through a wall, landing in the viewing area.) YEAH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ HIVE FIVE! THE RATH IS THE RATHIEST THING YOU GUYS HAVE EVER FOUGHT! YOU THINK THE TITANS ARE BAD? WELL, THE RATH IS STRONGER IS ALL OF THEM! (Rath reverts.) John: Whew. I knew that was a bad idea. Still can’t really control Rath. (Billy then appears, splitting into 8 clones.) Billys: Our turn now! Time to take you down. Yeehaw! John: Unfair numbers. Let’s even that up. (John transforms.) Ditto: Ditto! (Ditto splits into 8, being even with Billy.) Billy: Oh, yeah? How about this? (Billy splits into 30.) Ditto: Is that all you’ve got? (Ditto splits into 30, being even with Billy.) Billy: (Slightly intimidated.) Yeah, well. (He splits into 100, covering the room.) How about this? Ditto: (Splits into 100) Have to do better than that. Then, the two sides collide. The room is a blur, Ditto clones fighting Billy clones. The others are watching from above. Jinx: What is happening down there? See-More? See-More: Hold on. (He turns a dial on his helmet, and the eye changes color, as he looks into the dog pile.) Well, that Titan dude is getting ahead of Billy, being shorter makes him harder to grab. Ooh! But Billy just took out a big fraction of them. Billy’s winning! But, ooh! That’s going to hurt in the morning. Well, wait. The Titan’s still splitting. The Ditto clones far outnumber the Billy clones now. Billy: No! I, will do it! (He tries to split again, but the clone is pulled back into him. All the other Billy clones are pulled back into him, and once they were all back in, he falls to the ground, out cold. The Dittos merge back together, as he reverts.) John: (Panting) I see why you’re out cold. That was exhausting. (He’s then kicked from behind, and falls forward, flat on his face. Kyd Wykkyd stands over him, kicking him. John gets to his feet, turning into Fasttrack.) Fasttrack: You got me good twice. That won’t happen again. Fasttrack dashes forward, going to punch Kyd. Kyd blocks it and teleports to dodge a kick, reappearing behind Fasttrack. Fasttrack spins and intercepts a kick, grabbing Kyd’s leg and goes to punch him. Kyd seemingly phases his leg out of his grip, and rolls to the side. He teleports again, Fasttrack catching him again. The two battle at high speed, rapidly attacking, teleporting and blocking. Fasttrack starts panting, but Kyd is panting as well. Fasttrack dashes in, and punches Kyd, sending him bouncing off the floor, knocked out cold. Fasttrack reverts.) John: (Falls to his knees.) Whew. (Pants) Guess I’m (Pants) out of practice. Characters *John Spacewalker Flashback Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Will Harangue *Violet Offenders (cameo) *Classmates Villains *Jinx *Gizmo *Mammoth *See-More *Billy Numerous *Kyd Wykkyd Aliens *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) *Rath (first re-appearance) *Ditto *Fasttrack Trivia *John is captured by the H.I.V.E. Five. **Despite their name, there are six members. *Rath's move "Seismic Toss" is based on the Pokemon move of the same name. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc